One Day at a Time
by Lilgirl91
Summary: When Hana is diagnosed with type 1 diabetes, her life changes forever.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note- In this fanfic I jumped Hana is older than she was on the show

Several weeks before her older brother and his friend came home for the summer, Hana began to suffer strange symptoms. She felt lightheaded, moody, and tired all the time. After being rushed to the hospital and given several tests, Hana was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. She now has to give daily insulin shots and keep track of her meals. But under pressure, she loses control of her illness. Will she be able to fight back her diabetes before it takes over her?

Third in a series combing some Disney Channel shows and the One Last Wish book series

Till Death Do Us Part- The Emperor's New School

A Fight to Live- Phineas and Ferb

One Day at a Time- Kim Possible

Starting All Over- The Replacements

All the Days of Their Lives

Chapter 1-

I thought the symptoms were nothing, just a part of growing up. I assumed that losing weight and having mood swings were normal. It was'nt.

On the day my brother Ron and his friend Kim came back from college for the summer, i felt worse.

"Anything wrong, Hana?" Ron asked

"Nothing." I lied

But they dragged me to the doctor's for a checkup.

"The tests confirmed that Hana has Type 1 diabetes." the doctor said

I had no idea what diabetes was. Everyone was quiet.

"What's diabetes?" I asked

"Diabetes is a serious disease that you'll have to learn to live with. Basically, your pancreas stops producing insulin, which converts food to energy. You feel sick

because your blood sugar is high and you don't have any insulin to metabolize it."

"Then what happens?" I asked

"You will inject insulin in your body daily and keep track of everything you eat."

I felt nervous. The idea of sticking myself with a needle scared me.

"Is'nt there anything else you could do?" I asked

The doctor shook his head. "Hopefully, we will. But scientist everywhere are still trying to find the answer."

I stared at the tube on my arm. The insulin injecting in my blood. From now on, I had to inject insulin. All at once, my body betrayed me.

"How can anyone live like that?" I asked

"One day at a time, Hana." Ron said "You'll adjust."

I was'nt sure if I'll ever adjust to diabetes.

Just take it, one day at a time.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

After being taught how to inject insulin, I was sent home.

I sat on the bed, staring at the needle. I took a deep breath and stuck the needle in my thigh. The needle stung. I broke off the tip and put it in the trash. When I put the syringe back, I noticed an envelope engraved with the initials OLW. Curious, I opened it.

_Dear Hana,_

You don't know about me, but I know about you, and because I do I want to give you a special gift. Accompanying this letter is a certified check , my gift to you, with no strings attached , to spend on anything you want. No one knows about this except you and you are free to tell anyone you want.  
_Who I am is'nt really important, only that you and I have much in common. Through no fault of our own we have both endured pain isolation and have spent many days in a hospital feeling lonely and scared. I hoped for a miracle, but most of all I hoped for someone to truly understand what I was going through. I can't make you live longer, I can't stop you from hurting. But I can give you one wish, as someone did for me did for me. __My wish helped me find purpose, faith, and courage.  
Friendship reaches beyond time, and the true miracle is in giving, not recieving. Use my gift to fulfill your wish._

Your Forever Friend, JWC

Along with the letter came a check of 100,000 dollars. I was suprised. Who was JWC? Where did the money come from? I stared at the letter, then the check. The initials JWC did'nt sound familiar. I walked downstairs and took the letter with me.

"This check looks official, but I don't know any JWC." Ron said

"I just could'nt help wondering. Does JWC really know how I felt?" I asked

"I don't know, Hana."

I looked at the letter again. "How can diabetes be fatal?" I asked

"You are always asking questions." he teased. Then became serious. "Diabetes is serious, Hana. Remember what the doctor said?"

I nodded. I recalled information about keytones and high blood sugar.

"Keytones is a deadly chemical. If you let it out of control, you'll be in a coma and possibly die."

Die? How could my body do this to me?

"Well, I have to go." I changed the subject "Can you drive me?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

That was then.

This was now. Several months passed. I gave up on solving the JWC mystery and put the money in the bank. I gave myself daily insulin shots. I hated them more and more every day. I would suffer from an insulin reaction or high blood sugar. It felt like my schedule controlled me. Not the other way around.

I stared at my needle.

"Hana! Phone!" Mom called

I picked it up. it was Ellie, one of my friends.

"Hello?

"Hi! So, are you ready for the talent show?" Ellie asked

"The talent show? Oh. I still need a dress."

"You'd better get one soon. Talent show's two weeks away."

"So, how's your singing coming along?"

"I practiced for hours and my voice is till clear and strong. What about you?"

"No ankles twisted yet."

"Sorry for keeping you late. Did you take your insulin yet?"

All my friends knew about my diabetes. I looked at the clock.

"Yeah." I lied. "We really have to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Hana, the bus is here!"

I stared at the needle._ No big deal, I just missed one shot._

I did'nt feel so well. I felt the same like when I was unaware of my symptoms.

"Did'nt you take any insulin?" Ellie asked

"I was in a rush." I did'nt want to tell her that I forgot completely.

"So, what did your brother say about me tagging along?"

"He said it was fine."

I walked upstairs and replaced the insulin. I stuck the needle in and threw it away. I felt a little better.

"I can't believe school's ending in three months. There's like so much to do." Ellie said

"I know. I hope we get it all done." I said

"Same."

Then, I felt lightheaded and woozy. My blood sugar was dropping rapidly. I tried to open the wrapper of a chocolate bar but my fingers were shaking. Ellie opened it for me.

"I hate diabetes." I muttered

That was the truth.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

I walked into the doors of the dance studio.

"What took you so long?" Caitlin asked

"Ron had some car trouble. Someone stuffed a belt in the engine." I said while stretching

"So, are you planning to preform in the sixth grade talent show?"

"Yeah. I'm doing a dance from 'The Blues Suite'."

"I wish I have a talent."

"You dance."

"Not as great as you. I swear you're the best eleven year old dancer in the world."

"Yeah, right."

Claire, the dance teacher came in. We were lined up for the auditions for the solo dance contest in a few months.

When it was my turn I did the best I could. I was doing well until I felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Insulin reaction. I fell on the floor and breathing rapidly.

"Tablets in my bag." I said in a shaky voice

Caitlin ran to my bag and bulled out a small package that said 'Instant Glucose'. She ripped them opened for me and I shoved it in my mouth. In a few seconds, I felt normal again..

"You could try again later, Hana." Claire said

While everyone danced I watched with envy. It was humiliating that I had a reaction in front of the class. I forced myself to eat. The doctors were wrong. It's been months and I'm still not used to it. I just wished there was a cure pronto.

When I came home, I heard yelling in the kitchen. Mom and Dad were fighting. That was strange. They never fought before. I pressed my ears close to the door to listen.

"You can't just pull her out of the talent show! She wanted to be in it." Dad shouted

"I'm just doing what's best!" Mom shouted

"What do you want her to do?"

"The doctors kept saying that by now, she's adjusted to the routine! But she's not!"

'She will be!"

"That's what everyone always say!"

"You can't care for her under lock and key!"

"She's only eleven! She can't be left with a responsibility like a disease!"

"If you want to suffocate her that's fine with me!"

I could'nt stand to listen anymore. I ran to my room and started to cry. I hated diabetes even more.

Now it's breaking my family apart.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

I could'nt get over last night. My parents were fighting over me. And my diabetes. I wished that I'd never have diabetes.

"They were fighting about you?" Ellie asked

'I heard enough." I said "it's all diabetes's fault."

"You can't just wish for something you can't do anything about. Just try to see it as part of your lifestyle."

"Part of my life! You've gotta be kidding me! For the past months the only trouble is that! How can anyone live with it!" I yelled

"My aunt had diabetes." Ellie said quietly

"Had?"

"She had trouble adjusting to it. She was diagnosed at sixteen and died the same year."

"Did she have high blood sugar?" I asked

"She commited suicide."

I felt sorry for her aunt. "That sucks." I said

"Things will get better."

I believed her.

By next week things did get better. I did'nt suffer from any insulin reactions. My parents stopped fighting all of a sudden. I was accepted for the dance competition. Things were getting better.

Maybe I'll adjust to diabetes after all.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

I was feeling great. It seemed like everything was perfect. No one could tell I had diabetes. The talent show was today. In a few weeks I'll be in a dance competition with advanced dancers. Nothing was going to stop me.

I crossed my fingers backstage. My heart was thumping. The principle was going announce the winner of the talent show.

"And the winner is..."

I was getting more anxious.

"Hana Stoppable!"

I could'nt believe it. I walked up to the stage and shook hands with the principle. Mom and Dad were cheering for me.

Things have taken a turn for the better.

"1...2...3...4! And start!"

I started to dance. I did every move with all my effort. When I was done I was breathing hard.

"Great job, Hana. Doing better and better." Claire said after turning off the music.

"Really?" I asked, excited

"I don't lie. Besides you're the youngest finalist in the contest."

That was too good to be true.

"See you tomorrow, Hana."

That night, I looked at my forgotten Wish letter. I reread it and smiled. JWC gave me a wish. I did'nt use the money, but it helped me find purpose, faith and courage.

"Thank you JWC, whoever you are. Your wish helped me the same way it helped you." I whispered

I started to think about JWC again. All I knew that JWC somehow knew me and was'nt healthy. I started thinking about the One Last Wish Foundation. Did JWC create it?

I put the letter away.

"The One Last Wish Foundation is something you'll find out yourself.?" the doctor said

"What do you mean?" I was confused

"I've seen some kids recieved Wish money. Some lived, some did'nt. The ones who did had an advantage and got their answer."

"Do you know?" I asked, curious

"Like I said, you'll have to find out for yourself

"How?"

"Wait and you'll see."

I understood what he meant. But I was still curious. Hopefully I'll find out someday. I know I will.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"When was the last time you had an insulin reaction?" Ellie asked

"I don't know. A long time." I said

We heard car car horn beeping.

"Your sister has her licence?" I asked, staring out at the window

"Yeah. Well, bye."

"Bye."

I smiled. I did'nt have an insulin reaction since forever.

An hour later it started to rain hard. I flipped through the channels on the TV randomly. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Ron!" I shouted "Phone!"

I heard him pick up the phone on the other line. A few minutes later he wgrabbed his umbrella and got his car keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Dad called. I have to get some paperwork at another office for him." he said

"Mom wants you back as soon as possible." I teased as her got to his car

"Why'd you think I'll be late?"

"Because of Kim."

"You'd think I'll make Mom flip because I wanted to hang out with Kim?"

I laughed. "Be back soon!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

I closed the door.

"Where is he?" Mom asked "I called the office!"

"Maybe he's running late bacause of the rain." I tried to calm her down

"It's been two hours!"

Mom continued pacing back and forth. Dad was away on a buisiness trip which was why he could'nt get the paperwork.

While Mom worried I decided to practice some of my moves. I was warming up until I heard the phone ring. Mom picked it up.

"Hana! Come quick!" she said

"What is it?" I asked, worried

"We have to go to the Middleton Hospital. Ron was in a terrible accident."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

We rushed to the hospital as fast as we could.

"What happened?" I asked while Mom was driving

"I don't know." she said

We found a parking spot and walked in. Kim's mother called us in.

"How did it happen?" Mom asked

It was raining pretty hard. It appeared that he lost control of the car and hit a tree."

"How bad is he?"

"It's a head injury. His head hit the steering wheel."

I was too scared to say anything.

"Is he okay?" I asked

"It's too early to tell. We've got him stabalized but he's comatose and can't breathe on his own."

She led up to the Neurology Intensive Care. The sight of seeing people hooked up to machines scared me.

I looked. My brother was the victim of a car accident. There was bandages wrapped around his head and a long tube taped to his mouth.

"What's that tube doing there?" I asked

"It's a respirator. a machine that breathes for a person."

I was suprised about how a machine could breathe.

"Will he wake up?" I asked

'We don't know yet."

Mom looked at her watch. "It's getting late." she said

I was glad to leave. The whole place was scaring me.

We were walking out when I suddenly felt a lightheaded and tingeling sensation. My breathing grew rapid and my heart started beating faster. I was having my first insulin reaction in a long time. Mom helped me in the car and gave me something to eat.

Just when my life was at a high point, something happens.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

The next day I was unable to concentrate on anything. My dancing was sloppy. My blood sugar levels were going up and down.

"I hope your brother wakes up." Ellie said

"Same here." said Caitlin

"We'll be praying." one girl from dance class said

"Thanks." I said although I did'nt add that my family was Jewish

"I guess this is what's life like growing up." Caitlin said "Ups and downs."

"Yeah." I said

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" It was Kim

"Hi, Kim." I said

"How are you?"

"I still can't get over what happened yesterday. Mom told me to go to school."

"I was shaken by the news too."

"So, when are you coming home?"

"Tommorow."

"Tommorow?"

"I had to come after hearing about the accident."

"I'd do the same."

"See you tommorow."

"Same here."

Mom and I went to the hospital that evening. Dr. Possible was waiting for us.

"We did some test several hours ago." she said "Ron's been lowered to a one one one."

"How bad is that?" Mom asked

"According to an EGG he has no brain activity for the past twelve hours."

I did'nt understand what that meant.

"What does it mean?" I asked

"I'm afraid to tell you this, Hana, but your brother is brain dead. Only the machines are keeping him alive. Without them, he would be dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"No!" I screamed

"Hana." Mom said in calm, sad voice

"He can't be dead!" I said

I felt my heart beating rapidly.

"Is there any chance the tests are wrong?" Mom asked

"Not in this case." Dr. Possible said

I could'nt believe it. My brother was dead. Dead.

"There is a specialist who wants to talk to you." Dr. Possible said

A man walked in.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Woodson, a specialist from the Middleton Organ Donor Center." he said

Organ donor? What does that mean?

"We are very sorry about your son's death. Since the damage was a brain injury, his organs are in good condition. I'm here to ask for your permission to donate his organs to a dying person and give them a second chance to live."

The idea of taking someone's organs out and giving them to someone else sounded creepy.

"You're going to remove his organs?" Mom asked

"There would be no deformity and we'll remove the organs you want us to remove."

"Do we have to make a decision right now?"

"When one is brain dead, the deterioration of organs is rapid."

After a few seconds Mom answered. "We'll do it."

I jumped up from my seat.

"No! We are not letting him die and give him away in pieces!" I shouted

"I know this is hard on you, Hana, but some good might come out of this." Mom tried to calm me down

"No!" I was crying now "He can't be dead! They're just saying this so they can kill him!"

Mom held me close and I cried harder.

"Would you like to see your son?" Dr. Possible asked

I felt my heart beat rapidly. The person on the bed was'nt Ron. It was a complete stranger.

"The machines won't keep his organs working forever." Dr. Possible said

Then, suddenly I saw Ron's fingers tremble.

"He moved!" I said "He's alive."

Dr. Possible shook her head.

"That's just a spinal reflex. He's not alive."

I felt my hopes falling again. Suddenly, I did'nt care. I did'nt care if my brother died or if they take his organs. I just wanted to get over it.

"Just do it! I don't care! Take his organs aways and kill him!" I shouted and ran out the door


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can't believe it myself." Kim said after the funeral

My head replayed the night before he left. I had no idea that it was the last time I saw him alive. I felt my blood sugar dropping.

"You should rest, Hana." Kim said "This is obviously a lot of stress on you."

I nodded my head and walked upstairs. My blood sugar was dropping even more. I put a hard candy in my mouth to stop the reaction. She was right. This was stressful. As stressful as when I was first diagnosed with diabetes. For some reason I wanted to blame my diabetes. I did'nt know why but I just wanted to. I took the insulin syringe out and threw it. I wanted to forget it. I wanted to forget everything that happened after diabetes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hana?" Claire asked

"I'm fine." I said

"You seem to be somewhere else when you're not dancing."

"I said I'm fine."

The music started again and I started to dance. I did'nt want to think about anything. Just dance. I did'nt care about my blood sugar levels. I gave up the insulin completly.

I was'nt aware of the destructive process I did against myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I did'nt take any insulin for a few days now. I felt horrible. I took a deep breath and pretened that everything was normal.

"Are you okay, Hana?" Ellie asked "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I said in an icy tone

I tried to think but I just could'nt. Was I sick?

"I know you're upset about your brother-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped

"Okay, sorry."

I turned the music on and started dancing. I was doing well until I turned and felt dizzy and fell over. Ellie turned off the music and rushed over to help me up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked

"No." I said

"Maybe you're practicing too much."

"Maybe."

I felt worse that night. I felt so tired and sluggish. My head hurted pretty bad. I got up but swayed and sat back down.

"I'm getting the doctor." Mom said when she saw me

I closed my eyes to ignore the pain. She went back upstairs.

"The ambulance would be here soon." she said

I was too groggy to understand what she said. I still closed my eyes. I heard a siren a few minutes later before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was drifting in and out of conciousness. I only heard parts of conversations.

_"dangerously high blood sugar levels......"_

_"........keytones buildup....."_

_".........needs insulin......."_

I could'nt believe that I was in keyto. I could'nt believe what I did to myself. Skipping insulin doses was the worst mistake. Now my life was at stake. I wanted to hold on. I did'nt want to die yet. I was only eleven, too young to die. I wanted to be at the dance audition. It was a one in a million chance.

_Hold on, Hana!_

I opened my eyes. Just once. I eyed a wire attached to my arm. A doctor saw me and left. I closed my eyes. Was that a chance that I was'nt going to die?

Opened again. It was night. The whole room was dark.

"You'd better stay." a voice said

I turned around. It was Ron. I did'nt know what to do.

"Am I....?" I could find myself to say the word

"No. And keep it that way." he said

"Why do I see you?"

"I know what happened. You did this to yourself."

'I know." I said feeling guilty "It was a huge mistake."

"You were conrtolling your diabetes well. What happened?"

"I was upset after you-"

"I get it. Now do me a favor and don't do what I did."

"You did'nt to anything wrong."

"I did'nt mean that way. Now, stay alive and don't ever do that again."

Then he left. I just lie there. Stunned. It seemed so real. I looked around. He was gone. I closed my eyes and slept.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After I regained my strenght I several doctors checked on me.

"I want to show you something, Hana." Dr. Bradley said

He rolled my wheelchair to a room. I saw people older than me hooked to machines. I shuddered.

"This is the dialysis unit. Most of the people here are diabetics. Their kidneys are no longer functioning so the machine does it for them."

The thought of a machine keeping me alive scared me.

"Is this what happens when diabetics lose control?" I asked

"Yes. Blindness can also occur. And death."

"Are you trying to teach me a lesson. If you are, you're making me scared."

"I am trying to scare you. Diabetes is a disease that needs to be controlled and monitered by you."

I understood what he meant. I felt sorry for the people who were suffering from diabetes. I wanted to be like I was before. My diabetes being well controlled.

"Dr. Bradley said I'm doing fine now but why do I have to do this?" I asked

"We need to know why you're in keyto and make sure it won't happen again." said Dr. Crane, the psycyologist

"But why do I need a therapist?"

Dr. Crane pulled out a file "Well," she said reading the papers "According to your doctor, there seems to be no medical cause of the keyto. Now we have to know why it happened and if you are cooperative, you'll get out of this hosptial quicker."

She put the file away. "Was there anything going on before you landed in the hosptial?"

"My sixth grade graduation is planned to be on the last day of school. I got accepted to a dance contest that starts in two weeks."

"That sounds good. How were you managing your diabetes."

"Pretty well. I was controlling it pretty well until-" I paused

"Until what?" she asked

"Until my brother drove off and died in a car accident. He just turned nineteen a few months ago."

"Did he die immediatly?"

"No. He was in a coma for a day. We donated his organs."

"How did you feel about it?"

"I was pretty upset. I was adopted almost three years ago but he felt like a real brother."

"How upset were you?"

"I did'nt want them to turn the respirator off. I stayed in my room after the funeral."

"How were you managing your diabetes then?"

"I lost control." I admitted


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I suddenly realized why Dr. Bradley sent me to a therapist. It was the grief that caused me to go into keyto.

"I threw the needle across my room and did'nt take any insulin." I admitted

Dr. Crane nodded. "It's sad when a loved one suddenly walks out of our lives."

I did'nt say anything else.

"If you need anymore help, let me know." she said

By Friday, I was home.

"I was so worried about you! I cried when your mom said you were in keyto!" Ellie said on the phone

"The doctor says I'm okay now." I said

"What did happen anyway?"

I paused. "It was my fault."

Ellie paused. "Your brother's death." she said quietly

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go now. Mom needs me."

"Bye."

The next day I began to practice. I was stretching when I heard Mom shouting. I walked to the doorway and saw Dad. They were shouting at each other.

"I just come home and you yell at me for something I did'nt do?!" Dad shouted

"If you have'nt called, then Ron would'nt have been dead!" Mom shouted back

"It was an accident! It just happened!"

"And because of that, Hana was in the hospital because she was in keyto!"

"Now you're blaming me for this?!"

"If you were'nt on that stupid buiness trip none of this would have happened!"

"You've been blaming me since the funeral! It's over now!"

"You did'nt even come home for the funeral or when Hana was in the hospital!"

"I have a job!"

"And your job is more important than your family!?"

"That's it! I can't stand this! I'm leaving until you can come to your senses!"

Dad slammed the door and drove away. I felt frozen. Mom stood for a few seconds. I walked back to my room and continued warming up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I met with Claire after school.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she asked

"Positive." I said

She turned on the music and I began to dance. I spun, turned, and flipped. When it was over Claire clapped.

"That's the best you've ever done! Keep it up and you'll have a chance of winning!"

I could'nt believe it. I felt so happy. I wanted to dance more.

"See you next week." Claire said

Caitlin walked up to me.

"That was so great! You are so going to knock the judges out!"

"Really?" was I really that good?

"Claire would'nt lie. I would'nt lie either."

When I got home I practiced some more.

"You're really improving." Mom told me

I smiled. "I can't wait for the competition."

"I'll be cheering for you."

I continued practicing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You sure bounce back fast, Hana." Kim said to me in her car

"I guess so." I said

"How's the dancing?"

"Claire says I'm getting better and better."

"I think you're going to have a high shot at winning this."

"Positive?"

"I've seen you dance. We'll all be here to see you no matter if you win or lose."

"Not everyone." I said sadly

Just mentioning him made us quiet.

"Would you want to stay over?" I changed the subject "I'll show you my dance."

"Good idea. We're almost there anyway."

I danced in the living room. Imagining like it was the real thing. When I stopped, Kim clapped.

"That was so amazing! You have so much talent! You're going to beat those older dancers!"

My heart beat was going up from the dancing and excitement. The competition was a few days away. So far, so good.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The competition was three days away. My excitement was building every second. I had so much energy that I could practice for hours and still have energy. My diabetes was'nt even bothering me. Everything was going well. Almost everything to be correct.

"I can't believe it's only three days away!" Ellie said

"I know!" I said

"Good luck!" Caitlin said

"You'll throw those dancers off the floor." Kim said

"I'm so excited!" I said

"We all are." Caitlin said

* * *

After two hours of practicing, I sat on my bed and listened to music. While going through my drawer to look for a headband I found the Wish letter. I read it and smiled. I looked at the check. Not a single dollar spent. 100,000 dollars can't just sit there and do nothing. I wanted to spend it on something worthy. Something with meaning. I picked up the check, turned off the music and went downstairs.

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello? Hana, is that you?" it was Claire

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I'm afraid we're short on money. There's no way we can buy new equiptment and do a concert this fall."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I think the best we can do is to not do the concert."

'Seems logical."

"But we have budgeting problems. Unless we can raise a huge amount of money in a short time I'm afraid we can't do both."

I knew what to do. "Are you still at the studio?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Stay there. I want to talk about something."

I called Kim to drive me there.

* * *

"What's the rush? It's 7." Kim asked while driving

"I just want to do something real quick." I said. The check was in the pocket of my jeans. When we got there, Claire was waiting outside.

"What is it, Hana?" she asked

"About the money problem." I said "Remember that letter I got a few months ago?"

"Yeah."

I pulled the check out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"No. I can't accept this. It's your money. Keep it."

"I want to do this." I said "It's my money and I can do whatever I want with it. I want to do it for you, me, and the others."

Claire smiled. "You are an unselfish girl, Hana."

I smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The competition was tommorow. I could barely contain my excitement. I thought I was going to burts by the time I was at dance class.

"It turns out that we are going to get new equiptment, thanks to Hana Stoppable for donating 100,000 dollars to the dance studio." Claire said

The whole class applauded for me. I smiled. "It's my money." I said "I can do whatever I want with it." Caitlin laughed.

"Okay! Dance time!" Claire said "Line up everyone! And a-one-two-three-and-a-four!"

We all lined up in a split second and Claire continued counting as we danced. I spun and swayed my arms to her counting. As I turned and turned, I felt free like the wind.

"And done!" Claire shouted

We all stopped and stood up.

"Find your partner."

Caitlin and I got together.

"And begin!" the music was on

We began our group dance. I led them. They followed. I jumped, Caitlin turned and spun. She held my hand while I did a flip over her and she did the same.

"And stop!" Claire shouted after a few minutes pass and turned off the music

We all sat down. "Great job today." she said "You all should be proud of yourselves!"

We all clapped and cheered.

"And don't forget that tommorow night our little star dancer, Hana, would be dancing in the competition!"

They cheered again.

"Knock them out of the stage!" Caitlin said

"Wish me luck!" I said

"We all will." said Sarah, one of the older dancers. Claire crossed her fingers.

"You are so going to win!" Zoey, another dancer said

This pep rally was better than me pep talking to myself. I felt so excited that I wanted to jump around or something.

* * *

"How excited are you?" Kim asked while driving me home

"Very." I said with a big smile

"I'm excited for you."

"The whole dance class gave me a pep rally."

"I think you're going to win!"

"I hope so."

"I know you will."

I crossed my fingers the whole way home.

* * *

_I was dancing. Flying, turning, jumping. I was onstage, the whole roon dark. I felt light. Nothing around me existed. Only me and my dancing spirit. I danced and danced until the music was over. When it ended, light dimly shone and the crowd applauded wildly. I waved and left the stage. I was bursting with happiness._

One of my dreams was coming true. And I'm going to make it happen!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I was the waves, free and flowing. I was a seagull, flying and free. I turned and turned. My body embracing every move. Ellie's sweet voice filling the stage. Caitlin dancing freely. A fierce wind blows. A heavy cloth goes over my shoulders. _

_My diabetes. _

_I ignore it and kept dancing. The wind blows harder. I was flying. The cloth started to feel lighter. I danced harder and the cloth faded into a shadow. It stayed with me as I danced. It wrapped around me, embracing every move. I felt free again. I lifted my arms up. The shadow surrounded me with light. It turned brighter and brighter until it shined. It followed my every move. I felt peace settle over me. _

_I closed my eyes and let the shining light guide me as I dance effortlessly. I was the seagull again. Flying gracefully. I felt the ocean around me. _

_The light pulled me in again. _

_I was a bird in a forest. Flying and gazing over eyery tree. The light shining on everything. There was no darkness. Only light. Life was coming out everywhere. My body automatically making graceful moves. A brighter ribbon of light wraps around me. Everything was so bright and living. I felt the rough texture of the wood and the soft texture of the dirt. I danced and danced. _

_The light gets brighter and brighter. I find myself in the clouds. The light becomes wind now. The sky was very blue. I followed the wind and danced. The wind was my guide. The ribbon of light enhanced my moves. I turned and turned. The sun began to set. The sky began to turns a shade of red. The wind blew harder. The ribbon became more glittering with light. I danced harder. Soon, the sky was black. Stars shone brightly. The moon was full of light. The wind was calmer. The light shining brighter than ever. I danced more gracefully. The light from the ribbon, stars, and moon shone vividly._

_I took one quick turn. I was back on the stage. The ribbon was gone. Only a graceful spirit replaced it and danced along with me. I danced automatically. The spotlight following my every move. If only that moment could last forever. As the spirit faded, I began to slow down. When it was gone, I stopped dancing. I felt peace settle over me. My eyes closed. _

* * *

"How are you?" asked Mom

"I don't know. Excited about tonight, I guess." I said

"We'll all be there for you." she said "Get dressed. I have a suprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked

"If I tell you, it's not going to be a suprise."

I got up from my chair and ran upstairs. I slipped on a tee shirt and jeans and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I ran downstairs. Mom was waiting for me.

"Get in the car." she told me.

I walked in quickly. "Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see."

Mom started to drive until we were at the dance studio.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" I asked

"Just open the door." she said

I opened the door. It was dark. Then in a split second the lights turned on and everyone shouted "Suprise!"

I stared. I was definatly suprised. "You did all of this?" I asked "For me?"

"It's your big night, Hana." Claire said

"We want it to be special." Kim said

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked

"Ever since you got in." Caitlin said

"We did a good job, did'nt we?" Ellie said

"You totally suprised me." I said

Two of the older dancers picked up a sign that said 'You Go Girl!' Another two held up another sign that said 'Dance for Your Life!'.

"What are you guys standing here for?" Claire said "I thought this was a party for our little star dancer here."

"Then let's party!" I said


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the party, Mom drove me to the recreation center. My heart was beating wildly. My excitement growing.

"Name, please." said the woman standing by the door

"Stoppable, Hana." I answered "From Middleton Dance Studio."

She scanned the listed and nodded. "Backstage." she said "Next."

I walked backstage to the dressing room. A man was standing by a rack of clothes.

"Stoppable, Hana." I said

He checked the tags and gave me some clothes. I looked at it. Black tights and tank top with a tight black cap. I walked in one of the stalls and began to change. After I put the clothes on, I looked at the mirror and adjusted them. I put the cap down and retied my hair into a low ponytail before putting it on.

"Are you excited?" Claire asked

I turned around. "Very excited." I said with a smile

Claire pulled out blusher and lipstick from her pocket. "We'll all be cheering for you." she said while applying the makeup

"Wish me luck." I said

I peeked out of the curtains. Kim, Mom, and the whole dance team was there. Kim, Ellie, and Caitlin gave me a big thumbs up. The dancers held the signs. I smiled and made a quick wave. A amn with a clipboard came in. "Dancers here!" he said, moving his hands. I followed the other dancers who were like seventeen or eighteen.

"Here's the drill." he began "While waiting for the judges, you all can warm up. When you're not dancing, stay backstage. Dancers are called alphabetically by last name."

I'll be one of the last preformers. My excitement grew.

"I'll send you a signal when the judges come. So warm up!"

We all left and walked to another room. Not knowing where to go, I followed them. We kept walking until we were at a big empty room. I began to stretch and warm up.

"You must be a really good dancer." one guy said

I looked at him. He looked older than me. "To be honest, I feel out of place."

He laughed. "I thought I was the youngest." He took his hand out. "I'm Daniel Somners. I'm fifteen and I live on the other side of Middleton." he said while I shook his hand

"I'm Hana Stoppable. I'll be twelve this winter and I live around here." I said

"Well, nice to meet you." he smiled. I was amazed by his charm. "Good luck, even though I'm against you."

I smiled back. "Good luck to you too."

Several minutes later, the director came in. "Warm up is over!" he announced "Backstage!"

I got up and walked, my pulse beating more rapidly at every step. When we got there, I peeked behind the curtains. There were three judges. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers. This was the night I was waiting for.

The director walked up to the stage and turned on the microphone. "Welcome, everybody, to a wonderful night. As you can see this is a big night for your belove dancer! We will now begin the competition which will be judged by our lovely critics." he pointed to them "Sit back and watch their talent shine!" the audience clapped

Time passed. It amazed me to see how well the dancers were. I just hoped I could do my best. Loud applause filled the room. Daniel returned backstage. "Good luck, Hana." he said to me and smiled.

"Up next, Hana Stoppable from Middleton Dance Studio." the announcer said

I felt my pulse go up again. It was my turn. I was going to dance. I adjusted the cap and slowly walked to the stage. _I can do this. I can do this._ I repeated to myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The music was turned on and I began to dance. My body following the music. I did every move as hard as I could. I remembered evry move and the lyrics.

_I step out of the ordinary_

_I can feel my soul asending_

_I'm on my way, can't stop me now_

_And you can do the same_

_What have you done to make t__o make you feel proud?_

_It's never too late to try.........._

As I danced, memories fly through me. When I was diagnosed with diabetes. The One Last Wish Letter. Ron's death. My hospital stay. Hours of practicing. My dreams. It made me realize that dancing alone was no good. Right now, I was'nt dancing alone. I was dancing with something else. Faith, hope, and courage. I continued dancing until the song was over. When I stopped, the crowd applauded. The judges seemed pleased.

At that moment, I did'nt care what the judges thought. I did'nt care. I gained something better. I smiled at the crowd while catching my breath. I was ready for what the future has for me. One day at a time.


End file.
